callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MH-6 Little Bird
The is a light helicopter, mainly used for transport and support roles. There are two variants, the AH-6 (attack) and the MH-6 (transport). Both variants are seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, both during the singleplayer campaign and in multiplayer. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 These helicopters are seen in the first two Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 gameplay teasers. In the teasers, the helicopters carry a couple of men like normal helicopters and head towards "The Gulag". In game, the player rides beside Soap during a raid on "The Gulag" and provide support by taking out enemy soldiers. An AH-6 helps out by attacking AA positions. The player is then dropped onto the ground via the MH-6 to begin the raid. Little Birds are also seen in the campaign being piloted by Nikolai in "Endgame" and by Marines in "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday". In multiplayer mode, the MH-6 Little Bird is available to drop in the Care Package Killstreak. The MH-6 flies very quickly, and slows down only when it is over the red Care Package smoke, making it extremely hard to shoot down. However, if the player does shoot it down, he will not receive any experience points from it. The Little Bird appears in the following missions as support: *"Team Player" *"The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" *"The Gulag" *"Of Their Own Accord" *"Loose Ends" *"Endgame" Enemy Little Birds are seen in the following missions: *"No Russian" *"The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" *"Loose Ends" *"The Enemy of My Enemy" *"Just Like Old Times" *"Endgame" Known Little Birds *Hornet Two-One *Hornet Two-Two *Hornet Two-Three *Hornet Five-Three? (heard on radio) *Dagger Two-Two (shot down) *Dagger Two-Three (shot down) *Thunder Two-One *Scaler 3? (heard on radio) *Mongoose 2? (heard on radio) *Nikolai's Little Bird Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The MH-6 Little Bird makes an appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, first seen in the reveal trailer. It first appears in the mission, "Mind the Gap", as an SAS support helicopter flying near Westminster Station in England. They are used mainly by Delta Force, though two with a "civilian" paint scheme are used by Makarov during his escape attempt. They also appear as enemies in Survival Mode. It is seen in multiplayer as a Assault Strike Package Pointstreak, the AH-6 Overwatch and returns as the helicopter that delivers the Care Package pointstreak. Known Little Birds *Bubba *Vulture Two-Two *Viper Four *Viper Six *Angel One Appearance in Campaign *"Mind The Gap" *"Bag and Drag" *"Iron Lady" *"Scorched Earth" *"Down the Rabbit Hole" *"Dust to Dust" Survival Mode In Survival Mode, the Little Bird is armed with a minigun which can kill in two successful bursts and eliminate entire friendly squads quickly. It can take much more damage compared to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Little Birds. Sentry guns can engage the helicopters but the Grenade Sentry is usually ineffective as the helicopter tends to maneuver a lot and grenades usually miss the intended target. The Minigun version of the Sentry Gun is relatively effective, but it is not recommended to use them against the Little Birds. Sentry guns are easily disabled by the little birds so it's best advised to hide the sentries indoors or gun down the helicopters as fast as possible to prevent worry. Each Little Bird destroyed grants the player $600. It is possible to shoot down the Little Bird with a pistol, but this is highly ineffective, and should only be used as a last ditch effort to destroy it. Little Birds spawn as close to the player as possible, like Juggernauts, and will dramatically burst into flames and spin out when shot down. Interestingly, if the player is facing the area they spawn and sees them appear (Easily done near the Air Support Armory on Underground), only one Little Bird will move to the map, and the other one will stay completely still until it takes damage. If shot down before it moves to the map, it will spin out in flames until it comes to the map, then spin around some more before finally exploding. It is not possible to get killed by the debris from a Little Bird. The health of a Little Bird is set at one level, and will only increase by a small margin on succeeding levels. It is possible to destroy Little Birds with air strikes or predator missiles, but only the missile is effective, as the air strike requires luck rather than skill. Gallery AH-6.jpg|An AH-6 in Outpost. Cobra MW3.jpg|An AH-6 Little Bird with a Cobra over Seatown. MH-6 Tail.jpg|A view of the Little Bird from the rear. Resistance-1.jpg|A Little Bird in Resistance. Little Bird + Pavelow.jpg|An AH-6 and a Pave Low. Trivia *In "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday", it is possible to see the pilots of the Little Bird. They appear to be recycled models of Lieutenant Volker and Captain 'Deadly' Pelayo of the USMC from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Little Birds are very easily destroyed by assault rifles, grenade launchers, and launchers such as RPG-7's. It is especially easy to see a Little Bird destroyed in "No Russian" by the M203 grenade launcher gained from the start of the mission as it flies very low and directly overhead of the player. The Little Birds in "No Russian" can be shot down by half a magazine from an MP5K. *Three of these helicopters can be seen in the vehicle section of the "Museum" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *When shot down in the mission "The Enemy of My Enemy", the pilots will disappear. *This helicopter brings both types of single crate air-drops (Care Package and Sentry Gun). It is possible to shoot it down as it comes but it is highly difficult to get before the crate drops. *In multiplayer, a Care Package dropping Little Bird has 500 health points and has no damage multipliers, but flies very quickly and awards no experience for destroying it. It will, however, count towards the Cold Blooded Pro challenge. *The nose of the Little Bird has the words "No Fear" printed on it, a reference to a motto of the U.S Army's 160th Special Operations Air Regiment which is famous for it's use of the Little Bird. *The Little Bird is also seen in Special Ops missions such as Wetwork. *In "The Enemy of My Enemy", it is possible to shoot down the Little Bird with half a P90 magazine. *The Little Bird was intended to be a killstreak at one point of the game's development. Sound files and coding remain in the game prove this. Enough coding is available that in a modded lobby, one can spawn the Little Bird and drive it around the map. It was probably cut mostly due to it being hard to drive and that players can clip through the map with ease while driving. A version of the Little Bird restored by modders has the player able to shoot Javelin Missiles (probably a place-holder until a final one was made) and an automatic minigun (but isn't very responsive and doesn't always shoot at enemy players.) ".]] *White Little Birds appear in "Dust to Dust" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and are show assisting Makarov´s forces. One Little Bird is destroyed and burns Price and Yuri´s armor, another one attacks the player at the restaurant, and the last one is taken down by Price in order to prevent Makarov´s escape. *In "Of Their Own Accord", the Little Birds shot down by SAMs stay in one piece as they go down, however, in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday", the Little Birds were blown apart by significantly less powerful launchers. *In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 mission "Mind The Gap", it is the only time the Little Bird is used as support for the SAS. *It is possible to be run over by the Little Bird that will extract your team at the end of "Iron Lady". *Oddly, in Survival Mode, once the Little Bird is destroyed, the minigun on the nose disappears instantly. This can be viewed easily on maps that the helicopter flies low enough for the player to use a shotgun to damage it (Dome, Village, Seatown, etc.). *It is possible to knife the Little Bird in Survival Mode on Interchange. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, there are two Little Birds in the mission "Down the Rabbit Hole" that both have the callsign Angel One despite that there are two of them. The two miniguns on the wings of the friendly Little Birds have separate A.I.'s that act like separate sentry turrets which can be seen when it's attacking multiple hostiles at once, one can be firing at an enemy while the other is aiming at another target getting ready to fire. The pilot has control of the unguided rockets. Video Video:Little Bird killstreak sounds Sounds for Little Bird killstreak. Category:Aircraft Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Vehicles Category:Enemies Category:Task Force 141 Category:Rangers Category:SAS